In some surgical procedures (e.g., colorectal, bariatric, thoracic, etc.), portions of a patient's digestive tract (e.g., the gastrointestinal tract and/or esophagus, etc.) may be cut and removed to eliminate undesirable tissue or for other reasons. Once the tissue is removed, the remaining portions of the digestive tract may be coupled together in an end-to-end anastomosis. The end-to-end anastomosis may provide a substantially unobstructed flow path from one portion of the digestive tract to the other portion of the digestive tract, without also providing any kind of leaking at the site of the anastomosis.
One example of an instrument that may be used to provide an end-to-end anastomosis is a circular stapler. Some such staplers are operable to clamp down on layers of tissue, cut through the clamped layers of tissue, and drive staples through the clamped layers of tissue to substantially seal the layers of tissue together near the severed ends of the tissue layers, thereby joining the two severed ends of the anatomical lumen together. The circular stapler may be configured to sever the tissue and seal the tissue substantially simultaneously. For instance, the circular stapler may sever excess tissue that is interior to an annular array of staples at an anastomosis, to provide a substantially smooth transition between the anatomical lumen sections that are joined at the anastomosis. Circular staplers may be used in open procedures or in endoscopic procedures. In some instances, a portion of the circular stapler is inserted through a patient's naturally occurring orifice.
Examples of circular staplers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,459, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Apr. 27, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,544, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Dec. 21, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,322, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Jan. 4, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,945, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Feb. 15, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,053, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Mar. 8, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,773, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Aug. 2, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,104, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Sep. 27, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,661, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Jul. 9, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,847, entitled “Low Cost Anvil Assembly for a Circular Stapler,” issued Dec. 16, 2014. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patents is incorporated by reference herein.
Some circular staplers may include a motorized actuation mechanism. Examples of circular staplers with motorized actuation mechanisms are described in U.S. Pub. No. 2015/0083772, entitled “Surgical Stapler with Rotary Cam Drive and Return,” published Mar. 26, 2015, now abandoned; U.S. Pub. No. 2015/0083773, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instrument with Drive Assembly Having Toggle Features,” published Mar. 26, 2015, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,936,949 on Apr. 10, 2018; U.S. Pub. No. 2015/0083774, entitled “Control Features for Motorized Surgical Stapling Instrument,” published Mar. 26, 2015, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,907,552 on Mar. 6, 2018; and U.S. Pub. No. 2015/0083775, entitled “Surgical Stapler with Rotary Cam Drive,” published Mar. 26, 2015, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,713,469 on Jul. 25, 2017. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patent Publications is incorporated by reference herein.
While various kinds of surgical stapling instruments and associated components have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.